Road to redemption
by Bubblesdabubbles
Summary: What if Buffy had staked Alan Finch as well as Faith and they both dumped the body and are both now in jail paying for the wrongs they did. But Sunnydale is in its biggest fight ever and what is the scooby gang to do when both the slayers are locked up. This is a very dark fic, it deals with a lot of violence and a lot of angst, also mention of self harm
1. Authors note

Right guys it has been a long time since i have updated, and i haven't not been busy been really busy with moving house, gettig a new job, and also working on this story.

News

I am going to be reposting chapters of this story as i know have a beta reader and me a Nurjen08 have been working hard to make this story bigger and better, sop if you see this story come down its not because it has been deleted its because i will be updating the chapters and also putting new chapters in, its going to be a long process but i want this to be the best for you readers.

Also check our Nurjen08 profile and read her stories they are amazing, and she is so talented. So watch this space

Lots of love bubblesdabubbles


	2. Welcome to prison

_**OK so like i said in the Authors note, i am, in the process of rewriting this story, just so i can make it bigger and better than before, this time it is with the lovely help of my amazing beta reader Nurjen08.**_

_**This lovely lady has helped me on a few chapters now and you all need to really go check out her stories as they are amazing. **_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own anything just the plot and my wording grammar and spelling. Which will probs be appalling (:D)**_

_**Any here is the first chapter again better than the last.**_

* * *

**Welcome to prison**

Faith squinted her eyes against the suns glare, she was in the compound, having just been released from her cell, and looked around not noticing her sister slayer, and she headed towards the other end of the compound. She turned away from the other inmates ignoring every last one of them, and headed towards the outside training area, and started her daily pull ups.

Everyone stayed away from the two slayers, the inmates knew they could handle themselves, but it still didn't stop them from trying it on with the girls, which is exactly what Mandy was trying to do, when faith suddenly spun round and wrapped her legs around Mandy's throat.

"Hey what did I do to you?" Faith using her abdomen muscles to threw Mandy to the floor.

"I need the money" Mandy snapped getting to her feet and whipping out a nasty looking knife "All I have to do is off you and Blondie, then I'm out…" Mandy didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Buffy rushed the larger woman out of nowhere, they fell to the floor. Buffy was now on top pinning Mandy with just the strength of her legs and repeatedly punching Mandy in the face.

"Go on then. Try it" Buffy snapped, letting up on her punching, which allowed Mandy to get a swipe in of her knife which sliced Buffy across her cheek and nicking the bridge of her nose. Before Buffy could throw another punch the guards where there, pulling Buffy off of the larger woman, she held her hands up in surrender

"She started it"

"I know I saw the whole thing" Eddy turned to the slayers and that's when he saw Buffy's cheek. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary"

"I'm fine, just make sure Mandy is ok, I kinda wailed on her" Buffy walked off, ignoring the stares, with faith following

"Council?" The brunette whispered when they were out of hearing range from the other inmates.

"Wouldn't be surprised" Buffy glanced at Faith and noticed that she had sparked up a cigarette and was taking a long drag. She had long ago given up in telling Faith to stop smoking to give up as it would put her in an early grave. The irony of it was that this place would probably put them in an early grave. The first two slayers in existence to be killed in a prison brawl instead of by a vampire or a demon. It was a lost cause telling the brunette what she could and couldn't do. Buffy was just waiting for the day to be over, as that meant one more day closer to freedom, assuming they lasted the next twenty years.

* * *

Faith watched her sister pace in her cell; Eddy had been nice to the two slayers and placed their cells next to each other. He had a run in with the supernatural when he was younger and cut the girls some slack.

Faith noticed that Buffy was favoring her left leg, and limping. This was Buffy's way of punishing herself by refusing to go to the infirmary. This was when she saw the real Buffy when they were in the compound or the canteen, or doing their everyday chores, Buffy was hard as nails, you had to be to survive in a place like this, but when in her cell, that's when Buffy curled in on herself and punished herself. Faith still remembered that day when Buffy just shut herself off completely. In fact now that she thought about it. It was a gradual thing with Buffy and it was before the two were put in prison, it was starting with her friends, in senior year.

_Faith and Buffy were on kitchen duty this week; they had to make sure the food was prepped and ready for the cook, so that meant an early morning. Peeling potatoes cutting carrots, and just doing everyday cooking stuff as well as keeping the kitchen spotless and making sure the food deliveries were in the prison kitchen on time. _

_Both the girls didn't mind kitchen duty it kept them busy for the majority of the day and that meant the two wouldn't wallow in their guilt. But it also meant working with some of the ladies that had been in prison for longer than them, and those girls had a reputation of doing pretty much anything to you whether you were awake or asleep. _

_"So I wonder what is on the menu today" Faith smirked to her sister, as the prison guard lead them to the kitchen_

_"Dunno" Buffy murmured, she didn't look at Faith or anyone just kept walking. All Buffy had to do was make it to the kitchen and then she wouldn't have to talk to Faith. She didn't blame Faith, it's just the two couldn't be seen as each other's back up, it was bad enough that they got jumped pretty much round every corner. Purely because the inmates had learned mess with one of them you mess with both of them, which lead to an even bigger fight. The majority of the time it turned out into an all-out brawl. Buffy just couldn't have that on her conscience another person hurt because of her or Faith. _

_So she had decided to distance herself from her sister. She stopped hanging out with her in the free times, and only spoke to her when she had to such as cleaning duty or kitchen duty, as they were both assigned to the same group. She had already distanced herself from her mother refusing to let Joyce see her like this. Refusing to let Angel see her at all. He had tried to come but every time the guard informed her she had a visitor and who it was she refused. _

_If she had the choice she wouldn't allow Giles to see her in this state but Giles and Wesley were not just her and Faith's watchers they also were posing as their attorneys. She didn't need a reminder she had let the two down, she had let her mother, her friends, Angel all down just because of that one fateful night. She had a constant reminder of that every day with Faith. She had let her sister slayer down, but not being quick enough to register, to pull back her blow. So it was time to distance herself from Faith. They had been in this place for 6 months now, and it was time to just survive, not care, or have hope, just to survive. _

Faith had finally managed to get Buffy to open up to her about how she was feeling purely because she was the only one that could relate to the blond. That was her winning argument. So Buffy was just closed off when she was out of her cell, both of them were. They didn't make any friends with any of the inmates, they made sure they didn't owe any of the inmates anything; they did their chores, their work and just kept to themselves. And when it came to returning to their cells, that's when the two of them truly opened up to each other.

The two had certainly bonded over the last four years, they were more than friends, more than sisters and quite possibly closer than lovers. Their relationship was certainly a weird one and a difficult one to explain, the two were so in sync, it was almost creepy, when one moved so did the other, when one hurt so did the other. It was as if they were one being split into two bodies.

"You're staring again" Buffy turned facing her sister slayer

"Wondering what happened to you" Faith smirked, the blond certainly knew her very well

"Had a brawl in the canteen"

"Why can't they just leave us alone? Can't they see we just want to be left alone?" Faith exploded, pissed at whoever it was that tried it on with Buffy, angry at the prison for not having better guards or even decent guards.

If a fight broke out between 2 prisoners the guards usually turned a blind eye regardless how hurt they got. It was when it became more than two prisoners the guards stepped in.

"Because they can't beat us. Imagine the respect and reputation they would get if they beat us down" Buffy looked towards her sister slayer, and smiled a sad smile.

"All for a bit of respect and reputation" Faith spat out, angry at the inmates, at the guards and at the world.

"Buffy, Faith, you're lawyers are here" Eddy informed them whilst releasing them from their cells

"How you gonna explain that nasty ass cut?"

"I'm adding to the collection, might as well look the part" Buffy sniggered and rubbed her most recent scar on her upper lip.


End file.
